Geomeister (Book)
This is one volume of many written by the legendary elemental meister, Adalweise. It is said these many volumes were taken from an ancient tower upon the fall of Adalweise and then hidden around Midgard -- found by adventurers and explorers. Over the years, members of the Republic have managed to acquire some of them. Below are the translated ontents of the "Tome of the Geomaster." Tome of the Geomaster Mastery over Earth Magic comes from being well grounded. A still mind and a concrete idea of what is to be done work best in controlling the earth. While this sounds simple, many mages find their minds wandering, while a solid idea is what is necessary to properly cast Geomancy. Spellcraft Much of Earth magic works better the more dirt, soil, and stone is available for the magic user to manipulate with their magic. It should also be noted that in many instances within this list, "earth" can be substituted by "sand" where applicable, as many desert casters find an alternative form of casting in that way. There are also different results from this magic. Conjured Geomancy CONJURE EARTH. Creates magical earth, which can be shaped magically. CONJURE STONE. Conjures solid stone made of magic. Different kinds of stone can be made. SUMMON EARTH ELEMENTAL. Spell summons an Earth Elemental spirit and conjures some kind of earth together to give it a body. Evoked Geomancy SOIL SPRAY. A low-level earth magic attack, shooting dirt at the target. STONING. The most common of earth magic attack, shooting magic stones at an enemy or enemies. ACID BOLT. A higher-level form of earth magic attack, which shoots a bolt of acid at the target to burn it. EARTH WALL. Raises a wall of earth before the caster to protect them. EARTHEN WEAPON/STONE WEAPON. Creates a weapon out of solid earth and stone. These are most often bashing weapons such as hammers and maces. STONE RAIN. A spell that causes a swarm of stones to fly up into the air and rain down upon an area, causing great damage and devastation. Invoked Geomancy STRENGTH OF STONE. Increases strength and durability. GROUNDING. Increases the casters weight & shifts their center of gravity down, making them harder to move/knock over. TOUCH OF PURITY. Purifies touched earth and soil, removing impurities and making land clean and fertile again. FORM OF THE EARTH. Causes the spellcaster to become living earth. TERRAN TONGUE. Allows the caster to speak and understand the language of the earth. EARTH CLAIRVOYANCE. Spells which permit the caster to see everywhere that dirt is. EARTH CLAIRAUDIENCE. Spells which permit the caster to hear everywhere that earth is. EARTH CLAIRSENTIENCE. Spells which permit the caster to feel everywhere that soil is. EARTH CLAIRGUSTANCE. Spells which permit the caster to taste everywhere and everything within the ground. EARTH CLAIRCOGNIZANCE. Spells which permit the caster to know all which earth knows. EARTH CLAIRALIENCE. Spells which permit the caster to smell all which earth contains, even find it by scent. Geomantic Enchanting STONE WEIGHT. A spell, either temporary or permanent, which causes the enchanted object to become much heavier. This can make a weapon hit harder when swung, or even make it too heavy for an enemy to lift. ACID TOUCH. Enchants a weapon with acidic energy, so that it burns whatever it strikes. Ultimate Geomancy The ultimate form of Geomancy is control over Gravity, the force that draws all things down to the earthy surface. A true master of Geomancy and Gravity Magic can increase, decrease, and even reverse the effects of gravity on an object, person, surface, or entire area. Category:Tomes